


Night Routine

by 033121yo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby is such a cute idiot, Junhoe issa softie, M/M, i can't believe i came up with this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/033121yo/pseuds/033121yo
Summary: "Jiwon," Junhoe teased while pinning him on the wall."Are you art?" He continued the teasing while rubbing their noses.He was breathing Junhoe's release of carbon dioxide as the urge to give Junhoe what he deserves is now beyond him, yet he's too scared for the outcome to happen if he do it for the love of Jesus Christ, but still, he fucking wanted the taste and to taste Junhoe's luscious red lips which is utterly composed of blandish and beauty within him."Because someone needs to pin the art down."





	Night Routine

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHAT GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST JUNBOB ONESHOT. I WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH THIS IDEA. HOHOHOHO

 

It was a normal day for Junhoe back to their dorm.

 

He woke up late and saw how sloven his room was, he released a morning sigh then let himself out of the bed, went to bathe, changed into his usual get-up and immersed himself into writing poems, being loud and playing with his guitar. He was too happy to enjoy his alone time for all the tiring days they went through.

 

* * *

 

The night was getting late but exhaustion was not yet to be found, even the tiniest amount. Junhoe decided to stretch himself, taunting a yawn as a sign to call it a day, but none happened.

 

Then suddenly he heard something outside his room, he immediately looked up into his clock and saw how late it was. He stood up and tiptoed towards his door. He peeked and saw a familiar shadow that gave him shivers.

 

"Jiwon." He muttered.

 

Junhoe's heartbeat was palpitating, his forehead was sweating and his hands were sweaty as well. He wanted to check him so he creaked open the door with the slightest budge just to make no sound. He was hastily breathing when he realized the door was already widely opened. He stopped for a minute and decided to go on.

 

Jiwon, on the other hand, was still doing what he was doing.

 

"Jiwon-hyung won't probably notice." Junhoe thought as he was about to close the door, heavy footsteps from the kitchen went nearer and nearer, he did not bother to look back for he only wants to close the freaking door as subtle as possible but unfortunately failed.

 

"Junhoe-ya." His thoughts were stopped, a realization hits him, his heartbeat was everywhere and felt like the world stopped for a moment. He knew he was doomed. Doomed.

 

"H-hyung," He slowly faced Jiwon, he noticed he was wearing that familiar short exposing those golden legs, a plain muscle tee and his messy hair with him eating something Junhoe can't figure out that made him focus to the man standing before him.

 

"What exactly are you doing?"

 

He slowly stood on his feet and once again, his train of thoughts was stopped. It was now busy consolidating valid excuses to come up with, when in fact, he just got curious and decided to check on who on earth caused the commotion, peered a little and end up into such an awkward scene.

 

"I-I'm...I...was...doing my daily routine every night, Hyung."

 

Yes! That's right!

 

"My daily routine...in going out and in on my room." 

 

What the hell is that kind of routine, Junhoe? 

 

Jiwon gave him a doubtful look still munching the thing on his mouth, scanned him from head to toe, and finally some words, "Your daily routine, huh?"

 

All Junhoe can do was hope that Jiwon would believe the nonsense he made up. His whole system was panicking. Nobody would buy a lame excuse, especially Jiwon. Many things were on his mind and he was barely breathing when Jiwon moved closer to him.

 

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD."

 

He is now gazing at Jiwon's bare face he'd always wanted to caress since day one, the specific features detailed on the man's visage is giving him inexplicable notions making him think that this is the moment he has been dreaming of since he realized he was caught off guard by his feelings towards Jiwon.

 

"Will ya breath?"

 

"Huh?" Junhoe snapped back into reality and almost lost his balance from standing too long whom he finds unusual but Jiwon caught him in an instance, making their body now fully close intact to each other.

 

Heartbeats to heartbeats. Scent to scent. Breathing to breathing.

 

The whole scenery was just too cringy to imagine yet it wasn't for Junhoe. Jiwon's hand on his back, supporting the position they are in, the sound of merely breathing inches away and the tension building up.

 

"Damn, why are so beautiful, Junhoe?"

 

Jiwon blurted. Junhoe stiffened.

 

Is this happening right now? God, is this really happening? Did Jiwon just...complimented him? Jiwon complimented Junhoe?

 

"I said," Jiwon was about to say something again when Junhoe made an unexpected thing, he placed his left index finger on Jiwon's lips. He knew this would turn into something either good or bad but he wants to risk it all now, he had enough. This is too much for him to handle, he can't keep it anymore. The blood rose up to his cheeks and he then started snaking his hands-on Jiwon's neck which made him groaned for the slight sensation he barely knows.

 

They are now back at their standing position when Junhoe started moving backward dragging Jiwon to his room. Against all odds, the two don't want to give any damn for now. The tension between them was already too much to keep.

 

Everything seems clear now.

 

They want each other's touch.

 

There's no turning back now.

 

The time has now come for them, they've waited long enough.

 

The scene was too hot for Jiwon, imagine the sexiest man alive in the world dragging you seductively inside his room is really something you will find desperately hot, especially when its Junhoe we're talking about.

 

"Jiwon," Junhoe teased while pinning him on the wall.

 

"Are you art?" He continued the teasing while rubbing their noses.

 

He was breathing Junhoe's release of carbon dioxide as the urge to give Junhoe what he deserves is now beyond him, yet he's too scared for the outcome to happen if he does it for the love of Jesus Christ, but still, he fucking wanted the taste and to taste Junhoe's luscious red lips which are utterly composed of blandishing and beauty within him.

 

But why would Junhoe randomly asks him like that when they are just about to make out and become a hot mess anytime now. He way too baffled but the tension remains there and it is growing hot and hard.

 

"W-why would you a-ask me that?"

 

Jiwon wanted to swear out loud, he was getting harder for the minute he tries to look at Junhoe. All the things he was feeling since he laid eyes on Junhoe was coming back to him. The fantasies he had with Junhoe are now getting more and more realistic and he wants to feel him now. 

 

"Because someone needs to pin the art down."

 

Junhoe huskily whispered pinning Jiwon harder than before not breaking the eye contact. Neither the two of them were thinking about what to do next. They remained in that position for at least a minute feeling each other's breath.

 

He swallowed his own saliva making Junhoe look at his throat.

 

"Fuck this."

 

Junhoe eventually brushed his lips against Jiwon, softly, delicately, just long enough that he could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of Jiwon's lips lingered far for all this time that he is now claiming it as the best thing in life.

 

The kiss was searing, full of passion and longing when his lips met Jiwon's, his world exploded into shards of molten light. Junhoe moved his hands on Jiwon's neck until his grip tightened across the other's shoulders, pulling him into himself, pressing himself into him. Jiwon didn't care. Their hungry mouth melded into an arctic chill forgotten. The tip of his tongue brushed Jiwon's lips, insisted, and he opened to let him in, welcomed the urgent thrusting that sent a wildfire of searing flames racing through their body.

 

The hot make-out session lasted for minutes when they pulled out each other. 

 

Chest to chest.

 

Face to face.

 

Exchange of breaths.

 

That is when Junhoe realized Jiwon was only just eating the pizza they bought a while ago, the taste of the unknown ingredient was still on his tastes buds.

 

"That was...intense!" Jiwon yelped.

 

"Y-you think so?" Junhoe himself was amused by what just happened.

 

Before he could say something, Jiwon suddenly pushed him which made him grunt by the action.

 

"Wha-" 

 

He is now on top of him. Junhoe's eyes averted on to his stomach and saw how hard Jiwon was. His eyes again went to Jiwon and he felt something grew hard below his tummy."Shit."

 

He was having a sudden boner and he just realized the shit out of it. A boner caused by the certain person he wants to own tonight, it might sound absurd, but it wasn't likely for Junhoe. He gasped when Jiwon began nibbling his neck, he can even smell the other's sweet scent, sending him unknown sensation and urging him to go farther. Jiwon's hands slid under Junhoe's garment and were now all over his heated body, the groans, and grunts, the panting and pulsating, the curses and moans. All mixed up and it was hard to put a stop.

 

"Jihm-wohmn," Junhoe was too drowned to even speak his name. He was being chewed for real, they are just kissing but the kiss was not just a normal kiss. It was a kiss full of aggression and hunger.

 

The pleasure was everywhere. 

 

While Junhoe was being chewed by Jiwon, he knew for a moment that tonight is the night he'll claim the greatest thing in the world. He gave Jiwon the slightest push for him to put a stop first and faced him in an unusual position.

 

"Yes, baby? What is it? Did I do something wrong for me to stop?" The man on top of him purred.

 

Junhoe wanted to punch him because he called him a 'baby' but he also wanted to kiss him at the same time.

 

"H-hyung..." Jiwon raised his brow by the sudden honorific.

 

"T-touch me, tonight."

 

Jiwon gulped. Junhoe blushed.

 

The light from the room was conducive for Jiwon to see how fragile Junhoe is tonight, specifically under him, those red rosy cheeks burning from the hot mess they started was making him think unusual things. He wanted to give Junhoe the thing he desires but something is holding him back. He can neither explain what is happening and what happened just now. 

 

"Junhoe-ya," He brought his hands to Junhoe's cheeks that made the other stiffened and look at him with all to his focus.

 

"I'd love to feel you right now." He began running his hands down to Junhoe's neck and the warmth between their bodies was like jolts of electricity building the tension higher. "Touch you right now," He continued then started lowering his body again to Junhoe's, pressing himself onto the clothed body that made the other groan of the growing bulge above him. "Even fuck you right now." Jiwon's last words made Junhoe jerked that made his balls hit Jiwon's, the word 'fuck' was too accentuated to make Junhoe's whole system grow weak and desperate beneath Jiwon.

 

"But...I can't do that to you right now, right here." His words made Junhoe look at him with disappointment in his burning eyes, he wanted to fist himself for being such a jerk to reject the offer of fucking Junhoe and owning him all to him tonight but instead, he closed his eyes and went to give Junhoe the kiss he truly deserves.

 

When their lips met, Junhoe's eyes automatically closed on its own, forgetting about the rejection and his inhibition. The kiss Jiwon was giving to Junhoe right at this moment was full of passion and respect. Their lips collided with tender and clement, passionately tasting each other in a manner they wish to last forever. Their hands supporting themselves and pressing their bodies together with their clothed mass on the warm bed. Brushing and sliding each other's respective tongues with groans and moans, sharing each other's dominance and romance through the mouth. Neither of them wanted to catch their breath, they kissed like there was no tomorrow. They kissed until they realized blood was already joining in, both of them opened their eyes and pulled away.

 

"Holy shit-"

 

Jiwon noticed Junhoe's lower lip was now bleeding.

 

"Holy shit, baby. You're fucking bleeding." He told Junhoe while trying himself not to laugh and panic.

 

"Wait-" Junhoe felt a sting somewhere on his lips, he touched it to check if something was wrong and saw some red fluid on his finger.

 

Jiwon, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh at his partner, Junhoe glared at him that he immediately kept his grin and lowered his head. He was still on top of him but he already wanted to run away. He was slowly getting off with his ride when Junhoe stopped him by holding the hem of his shirt, Jiwon looked at him with his brow raised.

 

"Y-yes, baby?" Jiwon stuttered.

 

"Stay. Please." Junhoe let out in almost a whisper but Jiwon read his lips and nodded.

 

"I will, baby." He lied down beside Junhoe, nudged him to face him and caressed his cheeks down to the swollen lips.

 

Jiwon slowly kissed Junhoe's forehead, down to his nose and to the swollen part he caused that made the younger cuddle closer to him, almost hugging him all to himself.

 

"I'm sorry, Junhoe-ya. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I'm such a jerk but I promise you, I will never-" Junhoe stopped him with a peck on his lips and some words coming from him.

 

"Call me baby, every day."

 

He smiled while looking intently to Junhoe, he really didn't know Junhoe can be this fucking cute and precious. He realized how lucky he is to have a whole Koo Junhoe as well as Junhoe to have a whole Kim Jiwon.

 

"Good night, baby. It's already late. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere unless you ask me to-" He was interrupted again when Junhoe gave him a peck again. 

 

"You're weird and I'm not even complaining. Good night, baby."

 

Bobby stiffened and consolidated the words. 

 

Oh my God, Junhoe called me baby. 

 

"Oh and by the way, I just realized something," Junhoe hummed as a reply then he continued, "That was the lamest yet best excuse you just came up with, perhaps, you want to have it as our official daily night routine, yes?"

 

Jiwon was waiting for Junhoe's answer when he felt something running on his chest down to his belly, "Oh baby, not ano---Ow, what was that for?" He just received a well punched from Junhoe.

 

"I already told you a good night. I even called you my baby, now if you do not-"

 

Jiwon gave him a smack on the lips. "Okay, baby. Good night, but my offer still stands, if you want--"

 

This time, Junhoe gave Jiwon a smack on his lips, "I"ll think about it, now sleep."

 

Jiwon was about to say something again when he saw a beautiful angel lying beside him, drifted to his sleep while smiling. He knew for a moment that this is not the end, but a beginning. A beginning that will never reach its ending. Ever.


End file.
